Before it All
by GXAtailsmo
Summary: Back stories to the characters of "Fair Fight". CONTAINS SPOILERS!


Prologue-Abandonment

The void-2200 hours- Third Omniscient P.O.V.

The void was nothing but eternal darkness, but it was the only safe place for anyone anymore. The seven gods of the lands of Minecraftia were sitting in a room, planning out ideas of attack on the enemy. They weren't alone, but there was only four others, making eleven it total.

Notch, the ruler of the Aether, was a broad man. He had brown hair and was dressed in a black cloak, as was everyone else. Vivid electric blue eyes shown out from the brown curls of hair. His usually smiling face was equipped with a frown. "They've destroyed everything. What will we do?"

A man with silvery white hair and deep blue eyes responded, "We can do nothing. Gods or not, we are weak compared to them."

"To be honest, Eric, I don't care what happens to us." A man with dark brown hair and the only one with tanned skin said aloud. His white eyes filled with concern.

"Screw you then, Hero." The tallest figure had spoken. Large black wings sprouted from his back, accompanied by a tail with deep purple spikes. The left side of his face was covered entirely by light brown hair, and he had pointed white fangs coming out of the tips of his mouth.

"That's not what I meant, Midnight." Herobrine sighed in return.

"Gees Hero, It was a joke."

One of the females spoke this time. "He's worried for his baby daughter and son just as we are for our own children!" She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her voice was more than a growl rather than anything else.

"Calm down Mya." The gentle voice of a red headed woman purred out. She was extremely pale and she had elegant paradot eyes.

"I have an idea, but you all won't like it. Especially you Hope." Her voice was softer than the finest silk, yet so eerily calm. You couldn't see any of her features due to her cloak's hood being pulled over her head. The same appearance applied to the four people sitting to the side.

"Well the are you gonna bloody say it?" The voice was gruff and it had a cocky streak in it. It had come to the hooded figure furthest to the left. The other three stifle a laugh at his stupidity.

"I was getting there. Your courage still amazes me, Jack."

"Thank you, Larana." He spoke as he took a bow.

"We will take both ours and the guardian's children to the Overworld, conceal their powers, and erase any memories of us that they have. They'll be safe that way."

"What of the obvious things that would give them away?" The other three "Guardians" said in unison.

"Well Rowena, Helena, Rick," She looked at each respectively, " We will give them things they'll never take off, consider taking off, or lose, and thee _things_ will keep them completely conceal them. We will also need to split them up so if one is found, not all will follow." She moved her hand to her face wiped away a single tear. "All except Ari and Noah will go. The will remain in their realms."

For the son of Notch, Ruler of the Aether, and the daughter of Herobrine, King of the Nether, a pair of sunglasses and an amulet were fashioned. For the son of Midnight, Ruler and protecter of the End, a pair of headphones to conceal his wings, tail and other attributes. For the son Of King Eric of the Overworld, a blue suit that was virtually indestructible. For the daughter of Mya, The queen of the dimension of destruction, A white and pink checkered jacket. For the daughter of Hope, Queen of the dimension of peace, a necklace with a budder colored, as the god and guardians called it, star charm. For the son of Rick, the guardian of battle, a small silver pendent and a black and red checkered jacket. For the daughter of Helena, guardian of Life, a blue fuzzy hoodie. For the son of Jack, Guardian of nature, a diamond axe. for the daughter of Rowena, Guardian of magic, a locket. But Larana's daughter received nothing magical what so ever. She had nothing to hide it seemed. Larana was the goddess of light and beauty, but her blood was cursed. Her dimension was doomed to be destroyed, along with al within, and herself. Her daughter would gain the blunt of the curse that had never been discovered. it mattered not how many good deeds she followed, she was still dark as night it self. The proof in the prophecy. She was given black headphones and her mothers necklace. They took them far away and never returned them there. The last words ever spoken by the gods were as followed:

_Stop her at all costs, continue to protect, and remember who you are. Be safe, and farewell. We love you our children, good luck._


End file.
